Secrets
by Aer Faery
Summary: Harry notices that Draco seems to be distant. When he comes to the conclusion that something is definitely wrong, he decides to befriend him, even though others don’t trust him. Will trying to help Malfoy ruin his friendship with his fellow Gryffindors?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETS**  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ron, nobody cares," Hermione sighed, trying to shut her best friend up.  
  
Ron's face dropped. "How can you say that?! Everybody cares about quidditch! Right Harry?"  
  
"Well, I can't speak for everyone, but I think--oof!" Harry was cut off by somebody walking into him. He and the other person fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
Draco cringed as he hit the floor. He grabbed the book he dropped and stood up, sending Harry a sharp look. "Sorry," he mumbled as he brushed past Harry, who was getting to his feet.  
  
Harry watched Draco walk away with a look of disbelief on his face. "Did he--did you hear--?"  
  
"Malfoy just apologized!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It's a trick. What did he do to you? Is there some kind of flesh eating bacteria on you? That sounds like something he would do," Ron cried, looking at Harry's robes for any signs of deteriorating cloth.  
  
"No. There's nothing," Harry stated, glancing down. "Hmmm...that was weird..."  
  
"He's up to something. Sneaky, slimy, good for nothing greaseball," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh please, Ron. Malfoy was obviously distracted," Hermione said, defending Malfoy.  
  
"So now you're taking sides with him?! Next thing you know you'll be shagging the evil bastard!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. You know I'm the last person who would side with Malfoy, but--"  
  
"You were the first," Ron pointed out.  
  
Hermione continued as if she didn't hear Ron. "He was probably caught up in the moment. He was reading, if you hadn't noticed. I myself have bumped into a person or two because I was engaged in a good book. You know, you should really try that sometime, Ron. You might surprise yourself and actually enjoy it."  
  
"Bumping into people and falling on my arse?! Whoopee! I don't know what I've been missing!" Ron let out a fake squeal of delight.  
  
"You know what I meant!"  
  
"Thanks anyway. I don't need to get my jollies from a book. I'll pass."  
  
"For future reference, please never talk to me about getting your 'jollies.'"  
  
"Why? Getting hot?"  
  
"Oh yes. Hearing you talk like that makes me want to rip off your clothes and ravage your body."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hey, where'd Harry go?" Hermione asked, looking around at the crowded, Harryless hallway.  
  
"Oh good job, 'Mione. You scared him off by talking about how much you want me."  
  
"I did not scare him away."  
  
"But you don't deny that you want my sexy body."  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"So you admit it!"  
  
"No, I deny it."  
  
"Oh no. You've already expressed your desires. You can't change your mind now. It's too late."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked down the hallway, their bickering not faltering for a moment.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go to mate?" Ron asked, flopping down into a chair across from Harry.  
  
"I'm tired of your and Hermione's verbal ping pong. It gets old very fast," Harry said, staring into the fireplace. "You two should shag and just get it over with already."  
  
Ron's face turned the color of his hair. "NO! I mean, nothing against her, but why would--no," Ron babbled. Harry grinned.  
  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, um...I, uh..."  
  
"Speaking of 'Mione, where is she?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat and appeared relieved at a subject change. "She went down to the library. She wanted to get a little bit of studying done before dinner. You know how she is."  
  
"Hey, Ron! Wanna play a game of chess? Dean's a lousy partner. There's no challenge. He's not very good," Seamus called from across the common room. Dean smacked him in the back of his head, causing him to let out an 'oof.'  
  
"Gotta go. Can't say no to a game of chess," Ron said, already halfway across the room.  
  
Harry sat there for a few moments in thought. Then he got up and went to the sixth year boy's dormitory. He pulled his Firebolt out from under his bed and then went back downstairs. He exited the common room without any of his fellow Gryffindors even so much as glancing his way.  
  
He was walking across the school grounds toward the quidditch pitch when he noticed Malfoy walking back towards the castle with his broom in hand.  
  
The blonde boy had a troubled look on his face. He glanced at Harry and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Potter," he said quietly as he passed.  
  
Harry hesitated and then turned to the boy who had not once, in the past six years, spoken to him without insulting him in one way or another.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
The other boy stopped without turning around.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"What do you care, Potter?"  
  
"Fine. Sorry I asked. It seems like something is wrong, and I was just wondering if you're okay."  
  
Malfoy slowly turned. Harry could see the pain in his eyes. He looked as if he was about to say something, but then shook his head.  
  
"I don't need to be saved. I'm fine. Just leave me alone."  
  
As he spoke he began shaking violently. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He kneeled in the grass with his head bowed. He grabbed handfuls of grass on either side of him, breathing heavily.  
  
Harry ran over and fell next to the boy. "Malfoy! Are you okay?!"  
  
Malfoy took a few deep, labored breaths and then he jumped up to his feet. "I said I'm fine," he said harshly and then quickly walked off.  
  
Harry watched the boy until he disappeared into the castle. He sat there watching the doors long after Draco had entered the building, with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
Something was definitely wrong with Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry studied Draco's face from across the dungeon. He noticed that Draco looked slightly weak and tired. The blonde boy sat with his forehead in his hand, watching Professor Snape, but not actually paying attention.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please repeat to me the last thing I have said," Professor Snape said, bringing the class's attention to Harry.  
  
"Oh, uh..."  
  
"That's what I thought. You haven't been listening to a word I've said. That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered, "and what, may I ask, is so interesting about Mr. Malfoy over here to get your attention?"  
  
Draco's head snapped up at the mention of his name. He looked at Harry with wide eyes that contained a slight hint of suspicion. He watched him, as well as the rest of the class, waiting for a response.  
  
"I um...what I mean is"  
  
"My, my, don't we have a way with words."  
  
Harry felt his face grow warm.  
  
"See me after class. I would like to have a word with you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
A few chuckles could be heard from the Slytherin side of the class as Professor Snape resumed his lecture.  
  
Harry glanced up and found that Draco was still looking at him. He kept his gaze for a moment before turning away. In the brief moment that their gazes met, Harry saw a look of mistrust in the other boy's eyes.  
  
He felt sympathy for the boy, having had to deal with pain a lot throughout his years. He just wished there was some way he could help.  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll see you at lunch," Harry told Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry left his books on his table and walked up to Professor Snape's desk. Snape was writing on a piece of parchment, ignoring Harry.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Uh...Professor?"  
  
Snape glanced up and scowled. "One moment, Potter. Can't you see I'm busy right now?"  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry."  
  
As soon as the last student left the classroom, Snape walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back against it.  
  
"I'm not sure what's going on, Potter, but it must stop now."  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing's going on."  
  
"Well then what, may I ask, was that incident today with Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Professor, I think there may be something wrong with Malfoy. I was passing by him the other day and he collapsed. I think he needs help."  
  
"So, Potter comes to the rescue again. You are not God, Potter, so do not try to be. You are a fool if you think you're going to help him. Are you forgetting who his father is? All you have to do is make one little slip and you have just given our heads on a silver platter to everybody's favorite person. You-know-who is still out there and unless you want for your friends or your teachers to die, I would advise you to stay-away-from- Malfoy. You are not a super hero, contrary to what others think. You can die. If you start talking to Draco, that may very well happen."  
  
"I-I never said I was going to help him," Harry said, just above a whisper.  
  
"You didn't have to, Potter. Now get out of my classroom. Be careful who you trust."  
  
Snape gave Harry a look that clearly said the discussion was over.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry muttered. He grabbed his books and quickly left the room.  
  
"So what did Snape want?" Ron asked as Harry walked up to the table.  
  
Harry paused half way above the seat, and then continued to sit down.  
  
"Oh...uh, he yelled at me for not paying attention. I'm, um, gonna have detention."  
  
"Aw, sucks for you, mate."  
  
"Yeah, sucks for me."  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
Harry's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh yeah. I mean, no. Everything is fine," His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Hermione gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just not looking forward to spending some quality time," Harry rolled his eyes, "with Professor Snape."  
  
"I can't say I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be stuck with that slimy git any longer than I need to," Ron said, his voice slightly muffled due to the food he was stuffing his face with.  
  
"When do you have to go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, tonight."  
  
"That is definitely short notice. Although I can't say I'm surprised. Snape would do that."  
  
"Yeah. He's probably gonna make you scrub the dungeon floors with your toothbrush. He's an evil bastard like that."  
  
Harry smirked at Ron. "I'll be sure to take your toothbrush then. Wouldn't want to ruin mine."  
  
Ron's face grew very serious.  
  
"You're my best mate, Harry, but I will hex you if you even dare."  
  
Great, now what am I supposed to do? Harry thought as he prepared to leave for his detention.  
  
I need to go somewhere that people won't see me. Hmmm...I could go to Hagrid's, but if I tell him it's a secret, he'll slip. If I don't tell him, he might say something to Ron or Hermione. Yeah...that won't work. There's always the library. Hermione is the only person ever in there, but I know she's studying with Ron in the common room. That is if she can get him to sit still long enough to do so. He has a bad habit of becoming easily distracted while studying.  
  
Harry chuckled at that last thought, deciding that the library was his best option.  
  
He sighed and got up from his chair.  
  
"Off to your detention?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered, crossing to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well, good luck with that, mate. Cant say I envy you," Ron replied with a grin.  
  
With one last good-bye, Harry left the common room. The hallway was relatively empty, with the exception of one or two stragglers.  
  
As he headed toward the library, he contemplated how long he would need to stay there. Knowing Snape wouldn't let him get off easy in a real detention, he figured he'd need to stay hidden for about two hours.  
  
He turned the corner in time to see a blonde head go into the library. He stopped short and stood staring at the door.  
  
He contemplated turning around and finding something else to do, but his curiosity got the best of him.  
  
What's Malfoy doing in the library? Harry wondered as he continued toward the door.  
  
Suddenly he realized what he was thinking and chuckled to himself.  
  
Oh please, Harry, you're being paranoid, he told himself. Just because you hardly study doesn't mean other people don't.  
  
He opened the door and walked into the room. He glanced around, not seeing a single person in sight. He walked toward the back of the library, deciding to look for Malfoy.  
  
He walked through the stacks, trying to make as little noise as possible. He paused his steps and held his breath as he heard a scuffling sound in the next aisle.  
  
He continued his quiet steps until he reached the end of the row. Slowly he rounded the corner until he was standing in the next aisle.  
  
"Harry! Can I help you with something?" Madam Pince asked, looking up from the stack of books she had been shelving. Surprise covered her face as if she hadn't expected for anybody else to be in the library with her.  
  
Disappointment crossed Harry's face. He had hoped the other person would turn out to be Malfoy, although he had no idea what he would say to the boy if he confronted him.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine. I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Who is it that you're looking for? I may know where they are."  
  
"Oh...its nobody. I just thought you were someone else, is all. Nobody in particular."  
  
"Well, okay. If you need any help, I'll be at my desk," Madam Pince said, walking away.  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
Harry stood there for a moment, fighting with himself over whether to keep looking for Malfoy or to find the table and sit there. His curiosity won and he continued walking. He walked up and down the aisles for several minutes without any luck. When he neared the back corner he heard a very faint noise, which sounded slightly like whimpering.  
  
What the...  
  
He reached the end of the aisle and saw Malfoy sitting at a table hunched over, with his hair spilling over his face. He heard small whimpers coming from the boy who had been his rival since the beginning of his start at Hogwarts. Instead of the usual feelings of hate he received when laying eyes on this boy, all Harry could manage to feel was pity for him. As he stepped closer, he noticed the fact that Malfoy was holding on to his arm.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
Draco's head snapped up at the mention of his name. His gray eyes became stormy instantly, as a scowl filled his face.  
  
"Stalking me now, Potter? They have laws against that, you know. I suppose perhaps I should feel flattered?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm just peachy. Whatever makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Well, you were just making noises sounding a lot like a wounded animal, so my guess is you're in pain, you don't seem to be paying attention in class anymore, and need I remind you that you collapsed the other day?!"  
  
"Shush. Don't get all hysterical, Potter. Pince might hear you," he said in his lazy drawl.  
  
"Malfoy, I know something is wrong."  
  
Draco jumped up and was suddenly standing so close to Harry that their noses were almost touching.  
  
"You don't know anything. You don't know what its like to be me; to be a Malfoy. You don't know what its like having to be the son of Lucius. You- don't-know-shit," Draco spit out, hissing the last part.  
  
"I've faced worse than you, Malfoy. If you think that's gonna scare me away, then you're not as smart as I thought."  
  
Malfoy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Of course not. The-boy-who-will-never- fucking-die wouldn't be scared by little ol' me. He wants to help me. The amazing Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes, that's right," Harry said gently. "I want to help you."  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
"I don't understand. Are you sick? Is that why you collapsed?"  
  
"Yes. That's it, Potter," Draco growled. "I'm sick. I'm sick of life, I'm sick of being a goddamn Malfoy, and most of all, I'm sick of you. Sick of you sticking your nose into other peoples business."  
  
He shoved Harry so that he once again found himself on his arse because of him. Draco stepped closer so that he was standing over Harry.  
  
"You cant fight my battles, Potter. This is something I need to do myself," he said softly. He stepped over Harry and started walking down the aisle.  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to"  
  
Draco paused halfway down the aisle.  
  
"If you're really not as scared of me as you say you are, then maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were."  
  
He sneered and then continued walking away until he was no longer in Harry's sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Over the next few days, Draco completely ignored the fact that Harry even existed. He didn't even insult him as he usually did, at every chance he had. This fact concerned Harry even more so than before.  
  
He didn't really expect him to just come to him and confess his soul. He didn't really expect Draco to come to him at all. He just didn't seem to be the kind of person to drag others into his own affairs.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked Harry softly, snapping him back into reality.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied with a small smile.  
  
What would Ron and Hermione think if they knew I actually tried to befriend Malfoy? Harry wondered. One thing is for sure. Ron would be much less understanding than 'Mione.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem to have a lot on your mind lately."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that too. You're much more quiet and a lot of the time you have this glazed over look on your face," Ron mumbled from over his plate, while succeeding in spitting half of his food out of his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a repulsed look on her face. "Ron, that is disgusting. Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Ron shot back, this time after swallowing his mouthful of chicken.  
  
Hermione frowned at him before turning back to Harry and giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Really, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind. With N.E.W.T.S. coming up soon, teachers are really putting on the pressure."  
  
"Oh I know! In my Muggle Studies class, the teacher assigned this 72 cm paper. It's ridiculous, really"  
  
Harry sighed as Hermione continued to babble about schoolwork.  
  
Look what I've started, he thought, smirking. His eyes started to wander around the Great Hall and came to rest on the Slytherin table. His eyes swept down the table and he frowned, realizing Draco wasn't there.  
  
That's odd. Maybe he really is sick and couldn't come to breakfast. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid and he slept in.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and then tried to focus his attention onto Hermione, resulting in little success.  
  
-  
  
"Class is beginning. It would be most beneficial if you all quiet down," Snape declared, stepping out of the office. His warning was stated more for the sake of the Slytherins, as most of the Gryffindors had already been in their seats and quietly talking amongst themselves.  
  
Harry's eyes shot to the other side of the room and was surprised to see that Draco was not in his seat. Nor was he even in the classroom. Both Crabbe and Goyle were there, and Malfoy hardly goes anywhere without his cronies. Harry knew he wouldn't be skipping, as potions is Draco's favorite class and Snape his favorite teacher.  
  
As class went on, there was no acknowledgment from any of the Slytherins or the potions master, to Malfoy's absence. The Gryffindors didn't seem to notice either, but that was more than likely due to a lack of concern for Draco's well-being.  
  
When class ended, Harry told Ron and Hermione to go ahead because he had to speak to Snape. Ron gave him a look that Harry couldn't quite read, but that looked a lot like suspicion. Harry stared blankly into his face.  
  
"Okay, see you," Ron said, turning around and walking out of the classroom.  
  
Harry waited until everyone had left the room before he walked up to the front of the classroom. He crossed over to the door to Snapes office and put a hesitant hand up to the door. He took a deep breath and then knocked.  
  
"Enter," Snape called out from the other side of the thick wooden door.  
  
"Uh, professor?" Harry called out quietly, peering around the door.  
  
Snape sighed when he saw his visitor. "What is it Potter?"  
  
"I was, um, wondering...where's Malfoy?"  
  
Snapes eyes flashed with anger as a sneer crossed his face. "Why, may I ask, do you care? I thought you weren't going to try to help him.'"  
  
"No, it's not like--"  
  
"Save it Potter. I don't need to hear your pathetic excuse. Now get going. I will not excuse you for being late to your next class. As for Malfoy, he is of no concern to you. I suggest you keep it that way."  
  
Harry glared at Snape before spinning around and quickly leaving the room.  
  
"Fine!" he growled, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What bloody good luck," Ron muttered, as the trio crossed the grounds to Hagrids hut. "Not only do we have potions today, but we also get Care for Magical Creatures. Hours and hours of Slytherin fun. No, wait, more like hell."  
  
Hermione chuckled at Ron.  
  
"Yes, we are aware that you hate having class with Slytherins."  
  
"Yes, and don't you forget it. Now I wonder what Hagrid is going to try to kill us with today. Hey Hagrid!" Ron called out cheerfully, as Hagrid walked up to the group.  
  
Harry coughed to cover up his laughter.  
  
"'ello yeh three. Keepin' outta trouble?" Hagrid said, looking down at them.  
  
"Yep. What are we gonna run fro--OOF," Ron stumbled as Hermione elbowed him in the side. "I mean, learn about today?"  
  
"Yer jus' gonna haf ter wait an' see. It's a surprise," Hagrid replied with a twinkle in his eyes. He winked at the three.  
  
"Okay," Ron said with a fake smile. Harry heard him groan as he walked off with Hermione. Harry stayed behind.  
  
"Now, 'arry, I already tol' yeh, I ain't gonna tell," Hagrid said with a chuckle.  
  
"No. That's not what I was gonna ask."  
  
"Oh? What is it yeh need 'arry?"  
  
"I was wondering what happened to Malfoy."  
  
"Ah. He had ter go home fer a few days. He'll be back by the end o' the week. Goo' thing too. Don' nee' him aroun' to cause trouble fer yeh three, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said with a small smile, "good thing."  
  
"Well, I got ter start class now. Got somethin' planned fer yeh guys," Hagrid mumbled as he walked away.  
  
As usual Hagrids surprise was something only he would find exciting.  
  
"We already know what a centaur is," Pansy said with a smug look, as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Ah, well, this ain' no centaur. This here's a phooka," Hagrid said, walking over to the half horse creature with a man's head. There was a chain around its neck that was tied to a tree, limiting its movements.  
  
"Phookas are destructive creatures. If one crosses yer path, yeh should get away. They'll go outta their way to harm chil'ren."  
  
"Then shouldn't that thing be far away from here, a school, full of children?" Millicent asked, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Nah. This guy here's tame. Nothin ter worry about here," Hagrid replied as the phooka snarled.  
  
The creature suddenly rose a few feet up into the air as it continued to snarl.  
  
A few gasps were heard among the students as everyone stepped back.  
  
"IT'S POSSESSED!" Ron cried, pointing to the floating animal.  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "Nah, he's jus' flyin. Phookas can do tha', though no' very far. They ain' go' wings. Jealous of planes, these guys are. Let's see, wha' else can I tell yeh? They steal newborns, harm chil'ren when they can...an', oh, they kill heard animals, though they particularly like cattle."  
  
"Nice...and you brought it here?" Seamus asked. "That thing is floating there, deciding which one of us is going to be his dinner? Or maybe he's just deciding which is first!"  
  
"If he's stuffed he won' be wantin' ter eat one o' yeh. Speakin' o' tha', which o' yeh wanna come up here an' feed him?"  
  
Everybody's eyes widened as they took a few more steps back. Parvati and Lavander were clutching onto each other's arms in fear of the creature who seemed to be staring in their direction, as if knowing how frightened they were.  
  
"Aw, come on. 'arry, come up here," Hagrid said, gesturing to the boy.  
  
I'd rather not, he thought, as he gulped and stepped forward. A few Slytherins chuckled.  
  
"Who woulda thought it would be this oaf's fault that he finally dies," one of them whispered loudly, followed by a chorus of laughter.  
  
"Come on over here," Hagrid said, leading him over to a cooler sitting at the base of a nearby tree.  
  
Harry groaned and followed him.  
  
"Reach in there an' grab the meat an' then bring it back over here," he said, walking back over to the phooka.  
  
Harry walked back over with the huge chunk of raw chop meat, but stopped a few feet from Hagrid.  
  
"Now, 'arry, yeh can get a lil' closer. As long as you got tha' meat there, he won' even bother yeh."  
  
Harry sighed and stepped forward, deciding to trust Hagrid.  
  
As Harry walked closer to the phooka, it watched him and became very silent. Harry placed the meat on the floor in front of the animal. It automatically dropped to the ground and began eating.  
  
"See there? Nothin' to it."  
  
Harry turned and smiled. As he did he felt something cold and wet on the back of his hand. He looked down and saw the animal licking him.  
  
"Uh, Hagrid...is he supposed to be doing that?"  
  
"Oh! Ahdon' you worry none. Jus' a few o' these," Hagrid said as he threw a few potatoes towards the tree, "an' he'll be offa yeh in a sec."  
  
The animal seemed to have a moment of indecision, looking back and forth between Harry and the potatoes, then made up its mind and trotted over to the tree.  
  
Harry quickly joined his friends, glad to be far away from the phooka.  
  
"Wha' did I tell yeh? Harmless as a kitten."  
  
"More like a Norwegian Ridgeback," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Hermione giggled at Ron, like that was the most clever thing she had ever heard.  
  
Yeah...she has it bad. Hermione is turning into a flirty schoolgirl with a crush. The world must be coming to an end, Harry thought, smiling to himself.  
  
"That's all fer today. Off yeh go."  
  
"Well, that was fun," Ron said as the trio walked back to the castle.  
  
Two days later, Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner and was greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
As Harry sat in his seat, he noticed that Draco sat off by himself. He wasn't eating anything. He just sat starting at the table, looking lost in his thoughts.  
  
He glanced up and caught Harry watching him. Instead of the expected response of anger or a sneer, he just looked at Harry with a slightly questioning look on his face. His expression seemed to be asking why he even cared.  
  
Draco sighed and then looked back down to the bare table in front of him.  
  
"Oh look, the ferret is back. Can't say that I missed him. He should have just stayed where he was. Not like anyone missed him. I mean, did you hear anybody say anything about him?" Ron muttered, looking at the Slytherin boy.  
  
"Do you suppose he was ill? He doesn't look too well," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Maybe," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Too bad the git didn't die."  
  
"Ron! How can you say that? You shouldn't wish that on anyone. That's horrible!"  
  
"There you go defending him again! I swear you're hiding something. What? Do you have the hots for him or something?"  
  
"Oh, that's ridiculous. I mean, sure, he's good looking, but he's a Slytherin. I'd much rather go for a Ravenclaw...or a Gryffindor."  
  
Ron's head shot up.  
  
"Gryffindor, eh?" Ron cleared his throat. "Got anyone in mind?"  
  
Hermione glanced at him slyly.  
  
"Well...there is this one guy"  
  
"Oh really? A Gryffindor? I take it I know this guy?"  
  
"Oh I never said he was a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh...so he's a Ravenclaw. That's uh...nice. A good, smart bloke"  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions. I never said he was Ravenclaw either. I was just pointing out that you automatically assumed that it was a Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh...well, do I know him?"  
  
Hermione pretended to think it over.  
  
"Yeah, Id say so."  
  
"Well, does hewait...did you say Malfoy was good looking?! That's gross."  
  
"Oh please, Ron. Just 'cause he has good looks doesn't make him a good person. And just because he's an annoying prat, doesn't mean he's ugly."  
  
"Oh! It really is him, isn't it?! That's why you wouldn't say which house he was in!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I thought we already established this. Slytherin=bad. Slytherin Gryffindor=never gonna happen. Basic math, Ron."  
  
Ron blinked a few times, staring blankly at Hermione.  
  
"So about this bloke..."  
  
Somebody shoot me, Harry thought with a sigh, as he continued to listen to Ron and Hermiones flirting throughout the meal.  
  
The next morning, Harry sat at the table during breakfast, listening to Hermione and Ron argue over whether teachers should have the right to assign homework or not.  
  
As Harry bit into a piece of his toast, the Great Hall filled with an array of different colored owls, carrying mail to deliver to the students. One of the school owls flew over him and dropped a letter that landed on his plate, knocking off some of the eggs.  
  
Harry picked up the plain white envelope and flipped it over, looking for a sender name. Only his name was printed in small, neat handwriting on the outside of the envelope. He opened it up and pulled out a small piece of parchment containing only a few words.  
  
Quidditch Pitch. 11 pm. Please.  
-D.M.  
  
Harry glanced up at Draco, but he found the boy staring at his plate with a strained look on his face, as if he was trying desperately not to meet the other boy's eyes; as if he was scared to see rejection in the kind green eyes.  
  
Harry knew Draco saw him read the letter. And he knew the letter was from him.  
  
He also knew that he would be at that quidditch pitch, come hell or high water, at eleven o'clock. 


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Even when he was only half way to the quidditch pitch, Harry could clearly see Draco flying high above the stands.  
  
As he walked closer, he realized the other boy probably didn't see him since he was zooming by, looking lost in thought.  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the field for a few minutes before his presence was noticed.  
  
Draco came to a halt and slowly drifted down to the ground.  
  
"It's when I feel most comfortable and at peace," he said, gesturing to the air above them.  
  
Harry gave a small, understanding smile. "Yeah, I know how that is."  
  
Draco looked at Harry for a moment and then began walking toward a bench at the end of the pitch, with Harry in tow.  
  
"There's just something about it. The wind hitting me in the face, the feel of it through my hair...it's just calming. And when I'm up there, it's like an escape. I'm high above everything without a care in the world and I love it. I can just leave all my problems down here on the ground," Draco sat down as he reached the bench. Harry remained standing, just looking at Draco in confusion, yet with understanding. "Sometimes I just don't want to come down, you know? That if I just stay up there, everything will be fine."  
  
"But it doesn't work like that," Harry said softly. Draco smirked.  
  
"No, I don't suppose it does. I have to think about this logically. I would have to come down eventually to eat or go to the bathroom. And I can't very well sleep up there. Logical Harry. Don't you ever just want to escape from it all?"  
  
"Well, sure, doesn't everyone at one point or another?"  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not talking about everyone. Not everyone has had to deal with some of the shit you go through; some of the shit I go through. I know not even you and me are going through the same stuff, but I know that we can relate to each other more than you know. That's why I asked you to meet me here."  
  
Harry just waited for the boy to continue, not wanting to discourage him by saying something wrong.  
  
Draco sighed. "You noticed I was gone, right? I had to go home briefly. My father didn't trust me. Thought I might squeal." Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robe and displayed an array of cuts, bruises, and burns covering the length of his arm. "It's not just my arms. All over. He was showing me who was in charge. That if I talked to anyone about some of the things I've seen, I would get much worse than this."  
  
"Then why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, not removing his eyes from the lacerations on Draco's arm.  
  
Draco laughed, dropping the sleeve.  
  
"That is exactly what made me decide to tell someone. Ironic, huh? He pushed me too far and I'm not going to take it anymore. I'm gonna push back," Draco smirked. "He always told me not to let anyone walk all over me. Not to take shit from others. Bet he never thought Id use that against him. The funny thing is, I had no intention of saying anything until my little trip home."  
  
"No intentions of saying what? What is he threatening you for?"  
  
"Last summer I saw some horrible things. Things done at the hands of my father. Lives ruined. All the torment and pain. It was," Draco's voice cracked, "horrible. He wanted me to be like him. He wanted me to do what he was doing. So I stood there with my wand in my hand, and I tried...I really did, but I couldn't do it. I felt sick to my stomach and what did he do? He laughed at me. Then he said something that I didn't quite catch. I hit the wall behind me. Hard. Everything blurred and I looked up and could faintly see my father standing over me. He told me I was weak. That I was a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy and that he wouldn't tolerate it. Then I guess I blacked out. The next time I saw my father, I told him I wanted nothing to do with any of it. He wasn't happy about that. But he knows me. He knows I'm strong. When I make up my mind, it's set in stone. Sure, he tried to break me, but finally he realized that death would be the only way to deal with me. But as much as he resents the fact that I want nothing to do with his...cause...he doesn't want to see me dead. I am, after all, his only son. Only heir."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with anger. "But he'd rather see you in pain? Oh that's really nice. We have to go to Dumbledore. Tell him what you just told me. He can help."  
  
Draco jumped up and faced Harry. "NO! We can't!"  
  
"Malfoy, he's hurting people. It has to stop!"  
  
"Please, you have to understand. If my father goes to Azkaban, my family will be ruined. I'll be ruined."  
  
Harry sighed. "I wont tell...for now. But I seriously think you should consider going to him. He really can help."  
  
"Yeah, and then I'll be taken away from my family, and then I'll be broke. I may as well be a goddamn Weasley."  
  
Harry took a step closer and stared coldly into Draco's eyes.  
  
"The Weasleys are good people. They're a million times better than your father will ever be, money or not."  
  
Draco made a low growling noise at the back of his throat and threw himself at Harry.  
  
"Fuck you!" Draco cried, as the two wrestled to the ground. "Fuck you! Why did I ever think I could come to you? They're all I have and you want to take them from me!"  
  
Harry managed to roll himself onto Draco and pin the struggling boy's arms down at his side.  
  
Harry stared down into the other boy's face and realized he was crying. His thrashing slowed down, but he continued repeating himself over and over again.  
  
"You bastard. I hate you."  
  
"I'm trying to help you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm not trying to take away all that you have. You can do better than that. You don't need your father," Harry said soothingly, easing himself off of the now-steadied boy.  
  
Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He buried his face into his knees and wept.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulder and leaned him against him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Harry whispered softly.  
  
This is so weird. I don't think anyone would believe their eyes if they could see us right now. I never thought I would see Malfoy cry. He always seems so cool and collected. As far as I know, Malfoy's aren't allowed to cry. His father must have done a real number on him.  
  
Draco pulled away from him.  
  
"I don't know why you even want to help me. I've done nothing but try to pick fights with you and try to make your life as miserable as possible. I don't deserve so much as a second glance from you, much less your help and possibly your friendship."  
  
"Nobody deserves what you've been through. If you need anything, just tell me. And if you decide to go to Dumbledore, I'll be here if you need support."  
  
Draco glanced at Harry and smirked.  
  
"Harry Potter. Boy wonder and everybody's favorite super hero."  
  
"Hardly," Harry mumbled.  
  
If I was really a hero, I would have stopped the bad guy before he hurt anybody. It's already too late for that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets  
  
Chapter Five  
  
An hour after Harry and Draco went their separate ways, Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had his head resting upon his hands as he replayed the events of that night in his head. He lay there, completely engrossed in his thoughts.  
  
How could anybody do that to their own child? Was Malfoy's whole life like this, or did this just start when he refused to follow in his fathers footsteps?  
  
Harry kept asking these questions, searching for answers, but he would find none. However, one question was constantly repeated in his mind.  
  
But why did Malfoy come to me?  
  
The next morning Harry couldn't help but notice the small black box that was dropped onto the table in front of Draco by one of the school owls. The boy looked around before slowly pulling the box closer to him. He turned the box on its side, finding the opening. Pulling the piece of cardboard out of the box, he peered inside.  
  
Harry noticed the boy's face pale drastically before he jumped up from the table. He tucked the now closed box under his arm and hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry contemplated going after Draco, but then thought better of it. He knew going after him would raise a few eyebrows and he didn't need rumors flying around.  
  
I'll just talk to him later.  
  
What was in that box that caused him to react so strangely?  
  
Please tell me he got my note, Harry thought as he paced back and forth in the center of the astronomy tower. He had asked Draco to meet him up there at twelve, but 12 o'clock had come and gone and now it was a quarter after.  
  
Maybe twelve was too late? Maybe he fell asleep waiting for the time to come? Or what if the owl couldn't find him when he didn't show up for the rest of the meals? I'm probably just wasting my time up here waiting for someone who isn't even gonna--  
  
"Well, Potter, I can honestly say I never thought Id get a letter from you telling me to meet you up here. Of all places. Fancy me, now do you?" Draco drawled, walking up behind him.  
  
Harry jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I didn't think you were gonna show up. And we both know that the day I fancy you, hell will freeze over."  
  
"You know, in some places where the weather is cold, they believe that hell is an extremely freezing place."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Merely that you want me and are just in denial."  
  
"You figured me out, Malfoy."  
  
"I knew it. I can't say I don't blame you."  
  
Harry gave Draco a quizzical look at his upbeat mood.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought something happened. I guess I was wrong. You seemed upset this morning"  
  
Dracos face darkened.  
  
"Maybe I should just go? Sorry to drag you up here for nothing," he turned and began to walk away, but Draco's voice stopped him.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Harry turned and looked at the boy whose face had now grown solemn.  
  
"I remember when I was about nine years old, I wanted a pet. I begged my father to let me get a horse. Why I wanted a horse, I'm not sure. My dad tried to persuade me to get something else. He even offered to buy me a dragon. But I wouldn't give in. I wanted that horse with every fiber of my being. And then on my 10th birthday, I got it. A beautiful black mare. I loved that horse. After I got her, I rode her everyday until I started at Hogwarts and still during our breaks, I ride her often. When I ride her I feel likeI'm flying. Well, not quite. Flying," Draco smirked as he crossed to the window and stared out at the starry night sky, "is slightly smoother."  
  
Harry watched Draco, wondering how his story related to the situation at hand.  
  
"Father hated how attached I became to that animal. But he never did anything. I guess that's changed. This morning I received a package from father. Containing my horse's tongue," Draco said, looking as if he was going to be sick.  
  
Harry let out a small gasp.  
  
"I'm not even sure if she's alive of not. Poor Nephthys. I don't know why he's doing this. I'm not going to tell anybody," he glanced at Harry, "else. Fuck. If he's gonna kill me, he should just do it now. Stop fucking with me you goddamn bastard!"  
  
Harry looked around nervously, as the last part echoed off the walls.  
  
You have to be quiet," he whispered, "or else Filch will find us."  
  
"Like I give a damn about that," he muttered, falling to the floor and leaning his head back against the cool, brick wall. He closed his eyes.  
  
Harry crossed over and sat down next to the pale boy.  
  
"Do you think he would really kill you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. But I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
"Would you consider turning him in for this? Even if you don't tell about...other stuff. There are still animal rights laws. You know, animal cruelty?"  
  
Draco sighed. "No. I don't need to piss him off anymore than he already is."  
  
The two boys sat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes before either one spoke. Draco was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You don't seem to like any of the ideas I'm suggesting."  
  
"What? Am I supposed to be overjoyed at the thought of turning my father over? You're not too bright Potter."  
  
"Look, I'm trying to help you. You don't need to insult me. I realize you're going through a lot, but don't take it out on me."  
  
"You're right. But at least try to see it from my point of view. You think I want to turn my family in and have everybody pity me? To just lose everything? I'll have no family, no money, and no home. Have you thought about that?"  
  
"Of course I have, but is it all worth it?"  
  
"I can't let the Malfoy name become a disgrace. I can't. I won't be ridiculed like that."  
  
Harry didn't respond. He heard Draco speak, his voice just barely above a whisper.  
  
"I just wish I knew what was coming next."  
  
"Merlin," Harry whispered from under his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Who's there? What are you doing out so late? You should be asleep," the portrait of the Fat Lady said as it opened up the common room entrance.  
  
Harry ignored the questions and quickly walked through the common room, heading towards the boys' dormitory.  
  
He stifled a yawn, realizing just how tired he really was.  
  
He entered the room and crossed over to his bed. He threw off the cloak and temporarily shoved it under the bed, promising himself that he would put it away first thing in the morning.  
  
He pulled back the covers and began climbing into bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find an angry Ron staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do. You better start now." 


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Well, let's have it. Where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
Who does he think he is? Harry thought, growing angry.  
  
"Why do I have to explain myself to you?"  
  
Ron looked momentarily thrown off, as if he had just expected Harry to come right out and say where he had been.  
  
"Because we always do this kind of stuff together," Ron whined.  
  
"Well, maybe I just wanted to be by myself."  
  
Ron gasped, his face lighting up as he realized what was going on.  
  
"It's a girl! You met someone and now you're sneaking out to meet up with her! Good job!"  
  
"Ron, I'm not meeting some girl."  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide, "Harry...is it a bloke?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
Ron's face grew a little green. "Well...uh, good for you. How come you never told me you were gay?"  
  
"Gay? I never said anything about...oh! No! I didn't mean that!"  
  
Ron sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh, good. You scared me there for a moment. So, what's going on?"  
  
"Well...somebody came to me asking for help. He's having a lot of...family problems."  
  
Ron considered that for a moment.  
  
"Oh. Well, who is it?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh come on Harry. You at least owe me that much."  
  
I don't owe you anything, Harry thought. I don't want to start anything though. Not now.  
  
"It's Malfoy."  
  
"MALFOY?!"  
  
Seamus groaned over from his bed. "Would you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Sorry," Harry whispered. Seamus mumbled an inaudible response, rolling back over.  
  
"Harry...Malfoy?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I'll explain in the morning. Let's just get some sleep."  
  
"No! I want--OOF!" Ron yelled, until he was hit on the head with a pillow from Seamus's bed.  
  
Ron let out a growl and then spun around and stomped off to his bed. As he climbed in, he shot Harry a venomous look.  
  
Harry sighed, climbing into bed, dreading the next morning.  
  
Sunlight poured through the open window of the boys' dormitory.  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head to block out the offending light.  
  
A brief flash of the night before crossed Harry's mind and he sighed, knowing he couldn't hide in his bed forever. Eventually he would have to face his best friend.  
  
Which is exactly what Ron was thinking as he pulled the covers off of Harry's resting form.  
  
Harry rolled over, knocking the pillow off his head. He glared at Ron.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have got in so late. Besides, I think you've slept enough. Everybody has already started making their way to the Great Hall."  
  
"No one to hear my screams," Harry muttered, looking at his very angry friend.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, stop stalling and tell me why you're meeting Malfoy in the middle of the night if it isn't to shag him."  
  
Harry groaned and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Thank you, Ron, for that mental picture that you have permanently embedded into my brain."  
  
Ron paused, thinking about what he said. The shudder that ran through his body made it apparent that he realized what he had said.  
  
When he recovered, he made a noise of frustration deep in his throat.  
  
"Fine! If you have no intention of telling me, I'll just be on my way."  
  
He spun around and stormed halfway across the room before Harry called out to him.  
  
"Wait--Ron."  
  
The boy froze.  
  
"I went to Malfoy because I knew something was wrong. At first he wouldn't talk to me, but then I guess he realized he had nobody else to talk to. His father is a really bad man and he doesn't want to be anything like him. He asked me for help. I guess sometimes I just feel like I have to live up to my name."  
  
"But it's Malfoy!"  
  
"Ron, please just understand. He's going through a lot right now. And don't worry," Harry smiled, "he's not going to replace you."  
  
Ron crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"I don't trust him for a moment. I trust that git about as far as I can throw him."  
  
"Then trust me."  
  
"Fine. But I don't have to like it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And don't expect me to be friends with him all of a sudden. Because I won't."  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of asking you to do that. I don't need either of you to kill each other."  
  
"Good. Now let's go. Hermione's waiting for us in the Great Hall."  
  
"Listen, let me tell her, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. No problem."  
  
"Hey. What took you so long?" Hermione asked as the two walked up to the table.  
  
"Harry is all buddy-buddy with the ferret," Ron said pointedly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Harry glared at Ron.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I had to tell someone! It was killing me!"  
  
"Ron, I told you five minutes ago."  
  
"Yeah...well, I'm good now."  
  
"Could somebody please tell me what's going on? You're friends with Malfoy?" Hermione cut in, looking completely lost.  
  
Harry sat down across from her and leaned forward so he could speak quietly.  
  
"I'm just helping him. He's having problems. It's not like we're suddenly best friends. I can honestly say I'm not even sure if we get along. We always wind up arguing."  
  
"Oh...well, how long have you two been on speaking terms?"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Two days."  
  
Hermione looked relieved.  
  
"Ron makes it sound like you two have been friends for months," she replied, joining Harry's laughter.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two have just suddenly forgotten all the rotten stuff Malfoy has said and done to us," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione grew serious.  
  
"I haven't forgotten. I just trust Harry's judgment. If he says Malfoy is different, then I believe him."  
  
"He is," Harry replied. "Haven't you two noticed? He's so quiet and he keeps to himself now. He doesn't go out of his way to insult us anymore. Am I the only one who has realized that?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I see what you're saying. He has been acting odd. I guess I don't give Malfoy too much thought," Hermione replied, with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"I don't give him any thought. He's bad news and I want nothing to do with him."  
  
Harry sighed, knowing there would be no way to change his friend's mind.  
  
The trio walked across the school grounds as Harry explained what was going on. Hermione seemed very focused on his every word, while Ron looked as if he'd rather be elsewhere.  
  
As they neared the lake, Ron looked up and saw Draco sitting under a tree, staring out at the water. He glanced at his two friends and realized neither of them had noticed the boy by the lake. When they got a little bit closer Ron quickened his pace, leaving the other two behind.  
  
"Oy! You!"  
  
Draco looked up, startled.  
  
"Where's your bodyguards at? Can't even keep those two oafs around? I knew you were crummy company, but you can't even keep those two around? Pathetic."  
  
"Whatever, Weasel. I don't want to start," Draco grumbled as he stood up.  
  
"Ron! Wait!" Harry said as he ran up to his friend's side.  
  
"You're nothing without those two, are you? You're just weak," Ron spat out.  
  
"At least I'm not just a pathetic excuse for a wizard like some people around here."  
  
"At least my family cares about me."  
  
Draco glanced at Harry, then looked back to the fiery redhead.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
He pushed by Harry and began walking towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Stay here," Harry growled. He ran after Draco and caught up with him about halfway to the forest.  
  
Draco spun around, his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"You told them, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I told you and I trusted you and you can't keep your goddamn mouth shut."  
  
"Ron was awake when I got back last night. He was pissed at me and wanted to know whe--"  
  
"So you fucking told him? It's called lying, Potter. It can be a helpful thing sometimes. You're a bloody coward. You sure the Sorting Hat put you in the right house? You should be in Hufflepuff."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Actually, it told me I should be in Slytherin."  
  
Draco scoffed at him. "You don't have what it takes to be in Slytherin."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That wasn't a compliment, Potter. Arg, no, you're changing the subject!"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
Draco started to smirk, but then stopped himself.  
  
"This is serious. Now that the Weasel is going to go tell all these people, all this shit is going to hit the fan and then I'll have everybody pitying me. That's just great, Potter."  
  
"Don't worry. I know Ron. He may not like this, but he won't tell anybody."  
  
At least I hope not. 


	7. Chapter 7

**SECRETS**

Chapter Seven  
  
"Maybe we should head out now. We have class soon," Hermione said from where she was curled up on the couch.   
  
Harry sighed, perfectly content where he was. He sat in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, which was currently unlit, in his favorite chair.  
  
Ron, who was seemingly comfortable at his end of the couch, let out an over dramatic groan. "Do we have to, 'Mione?" he pleaded.  
  
"Don't be silly. Of course we do."  
  
"If I never have to see that potions room again, I will die a very, very happy person."  
  
Harry chuckled as Hermione frowned. "Ron, yes, we know. You hate the Slytherins, but need you remind us every time?"  
  
Ron looked directly at Harry. "Somebody has to."  
  
"Ron, please don't start..." Harry pleaded.  
  
Ron put his arms up in a surrendering motion. "I'm not starting anything. I was just saying..."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Please, you two, could you just stop? Everything has been kind of tense, and it's really starting to bother me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron muttered, having the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry."  
  
"Good. Now let's go. We wouldn't want to be late for potions."  
  
"Bloody Slytherins..." Ron muttered as he headed out of the common room.   
  
Hermione threw her hands up in defeat.   
  
As Harry sat in potions, completely tuned out from the professor's lecture, he thought about the marks covering Draco's arm.  
  
_Did Lucius physically do that himself or did he use magic? Most likely he used magic. I can't picture him taking the muggle way for anything. Not even abuse._  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, who was staring at the professor, but subconsciously holding his hand on his arm with the evidence of his father's abuse. The other boy looked down, reading over his notes; his platinum blonde hair spilling into his face. The sight reminded Harry of the day he confronted Draco in the library.  
  
With that thought, a realization hit Harry.  
  
_Malfoy went home AFTER that. I thought his father did that to his arm. If so, then why was he holding his arm that day in the library?_  
  
As if sensing that he was being watched, Draco glanced up. He met Harry's eyes a moment before looking back at the teacher. After a moment, Draco looked back. He gave him a questioning look, confused at why Harry was looking at him so intently.  
  
Harry looked away, but the frown didn't leave his face.  
  
At the end of class Harry leaned over to his friends and told them that he'd meet up with them later; that he had something he needed to do first.   
  
Harry quickly left the room and leaned against the wall outside of the potions room.  
  
"See you, Harry," Hermione called out as she and Ron walked by.  
  
Harry ignored them and kept his eyes fastened on the door, looking for the blonde head that he would recognize anywhere.  
  
When he finally came out, Harry grabbed his arm. He jumped in surprise but didn't protest when he started being led to an unused classroom.  
  
"You know, asking would have worked just as well," Draco drawled as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"I need to know something..."  
  
"Well, get on with it. I do have another class I need to go to soon."  
  
"I was wondering about the cuts on your arm."  
  
Draco's eyes grew a shade darker. "What about them?" he snapped, growing agitated.  
  
"You said your father did them, right?"   
  
"Yes, that is correct. Potter, what is this all about?"   
  
"I was thinking about the day I ran into you in the library. I clearly remember you holding your arm. You sounded hurt too."  
  
Harry could see Draco was growing impatient with the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"That was before you went home. And you hadn't been home for a while before that."  
  
Draco's eyes widened slightly. He paled. Harry took a step closer.  
  
"Malfoy...did you do that to yourself?"  
  
He bit his lower lip, as if he was trying to stop his answer from slipping through.  
  
"How could you do that? Why?"  
  
"I don't need to explain my actions to you," he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.  
  
"You will if you want my help."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Harry crossed his arms and stared at him.  
  
"I can't believe this. Get out of my way," Draco said, trying to get past him so he could get to the door.  
  
Harry stepped to the side, blocking his exit. "I don't think so. I want an answer."  
  
"This sure as fuck isn't the way to get one out of me. I have nothing to say to you. Now get out of the goddamn way!"  
  
"No."   
  
Draco pushed the taller boy.  
  
"Move!"   
  
Harry stumbled at the unexpected act of violence. Draco stormed by him, throwing open the door and leaving Harry in the classroom to watch his retreating form.  
  
_I guess that didn't work..._  
  
_We just never seem to get along. Maybe it would be better just to leave things the way they are. I'll just not talk to him anymore. That might fix things. Who am I kidding? Not talking to him won't make his father any less of an asshole. Him talking to me doesn't hurt anyone. As long as his father doesn't find out, anyway. Okay, so I guess I should apologize. Again. I don't think he'd agree to see me, though. He seemed really pissed. So how can I talk to him? I could stop him in the halls. No, he'd probably just walk away. Or I could write him a letter. There's always the possibility that he won't read it, but I think it's my best option._  
  
Harry took out a piece of parchment. He absentmindedly rubbed the end of his quill against his cheek as he sat thinking of how to start the letter. After a few moments he began writing.

**I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I just wanted to say, I really am sorry. You must understand that I'm only trying to help you. I'm concerned. I know you don't want to hear this, but I know you're harming yourself. However, I will respect that you don't want to talk about it. It's not really any of my business anyway. I just don't understand how someone could do that.   
  
If you still refuse to talk to me, I'll understand. I wont try to contact you after this, if that is what you want. I wish you the best of luck.  
  
-Harry**

He chewed on his lip, wondering if he should have said the last part. He didn't really want to just leave him alone, but he didn't want to push him. If Draco wanted to talk to him, then he would when he wanted to.  
  
Harry sighed, standing up from the couch in the middle of the long, deserted common room. He decided he would send out the letter the next morning.  
  
As he walked towards the boys' dormitory, he had a strange feeling of foreboding.  
  
_Why do I feel like this is the end of me and Malfoy communicating?_   
  
Two weeks later and Harry had still not heard from Draco. Even though he had said he wouldn't bother him anymore, he just had to find out if he had received his letter. He had to know if Draco really wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
As Harry stood waiting for Hagrid to show up for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, he spotted Draco standing off to the side of all the others.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked over to the lonesome-looking boy. As he stepped next to him, Draco ignored Harry's presence.  
  
After a moment, when neither boy said anything, Draco finally turned to look at Harry.  
  
"What is it, Potter?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you got the owl I sent."  
  
Draco stared at Harry with eyes void of all emotion.  
  
"Yes. I did."   
  
Harry frowned, feeling as if he had just been punched in the stomach.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, walking away from him, just as Hagrid began his lecturing.  
  
_Well, I guess that's it then._


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets**

Chapter Eight  
  
"I would like to have a word with you all before you leave for your common rooms," Albus Dumbledore said, standing before all the young witches and wizards.  
  
Instantly, the Great Hall came alive with the sound of whispering among the students, who wondered what the headmaster could have to say to them.  
  
"Now, I do not wish to alarm you, but I must warn you of something. You all must be on the lookout for a phooka. It has escaped from the cage it was in near Hagrid's hut. This creature resembles a centaur. It has the body of a horse and a man's head. If you see it, please send up sparks from your wand and immediately leave the scene. This creature could be dangerous. Also, please try to stay in the castle and off the grounds. Unless, of course, you're going to class. If that be the case, then please try to travel in small groups. Thank you for your time. That is all."  
  
As Harry and his two best friends left the hall, Harry couldn't help but overhear the conversations of the students around him.  
  
"What if it kills someone?"  
  
"'Could be' dangerous? What does that mean? They don't know?"  
  
"I'm not surprised. He probably left the door unlocked."  
  
"But I always go down to the lake! This is just great."  
  
"I doubt it's even around anymore. It's probably long gone."  
  
"This is exciting," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing to try to get it back?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"If I were you, I'd be careful. He seemed to like you, Harry," Ron joked.  
  
"Maybe I should just lay in the middle of the quidditch pitch surrounded by meat. Then it will come to me and I'll save the day," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, actually that's not a ba-"  
  
"Don't even say it," Harry said with a glare.  
  
"Calm down," Hermione said laughing, "I was just joking."  
  
"We have to stay in the castle? How much does that suck?" Ron whined.  
  
"Honestly, I don't think it stuck around. It most likely took off as soon as it had the chance," Hermione replied reasonably.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry said, though not sounding entirely sure.  
  
"Relax Harry. You're such a pessimist. Not everything turns out badly."  
  
"Well, it sure seems that way..." he muttered.  
  
Hermione just looked at him, not saying anything. Ron threw his arms around his friends' shoulders, pulling them closer.  
  
"Anyone up for a game of wizard's chess?"  
  
Harry and Hermione groaned in unison as Ron looked at them, grinning.  
  
"Have you guys heard?" Seamus asked, running into the common room. He ran up to the table that the trio were studying at. He looked panicked.  
  
"No, what?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly alarmed.  
  
"It's Neville."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"He was attacked while he was on his way to the greenhouse."  
  
"Here in the castle?"  
  
Seamus turned to answer Ron. "No, he was on the grounds. They think it was the phooka."  
  
Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Well, he's up in the hospital wing right now. They think he's going to be okay, but he won't be able to leave for a few days. All I know is there was a lot of blood. I was down by the Great Hall when they brought him by. It was all over his clothes."  
  
"How much blood did he lose?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Enough to make him pass out," Seamus replied solemnly.  
  
"He was unconscious?"  
  
"Mhmm. They were carrying him in."  
  
"Oh my," Hermione murmured, putting her forehead in her hand.  
  
"Did they catch the phooka?" Harry asked. There was an edge of anger in his voice.  
  
"No. No one has even seen it, so they don't know where it went."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "Not everything turns out badly, huh?"  
  
He stood up and walked out of the common room leaving the three Gryffindors staring after him in shock.  
  
By the end of the week two other students had been attacked by the phooka: a third year Ravenclaw who, disregarding Dumbledore's warning, went down by the lake to read a book and a first year Slytherin who went out to prove to his friends (on a dare) that he could catch and kill the wild creature.  
  
After these attacks, more people began taking the headmaster's words to heart. Looking out from a corridor window, one could see the grounds completely deserted. Occasionally Hagrid and Fang could be found crossing the grounds, looking around cautiously.  
  
Many of the students began carrying potatoes around with them. Hermione came up with that brilliant idea for her and her housemates and it spread quickly. Many carried small raw potatoes while others, not too brightly, carried bags of potato chips, or like one small naive first year did, actually had mashed potatoes shoved in his pockets. The smell eventually became too much for even him to bear, though, and he caught onto the raw potato trend.  
  
Harry lay in his bed, staring at the canopy top and thinking about the events of the past week.  
  
_I wonder if there's some way I can stop it,_ Harry wondered.  
  
He listened for a moment as the others started getting up and moving about.  
  
_Maybe I should ask Hagrid about it. Find out what I'd be up against. Who am I kidding? If Hagrid hasn't gotten it yet, what makes me think I could? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Well, maybe it would, _Harry chuckled to himself,_ but it's worth a shot. Okay, so it's settled. I'm going._  
  
Harry rolled out of his bed. He got dressed, deciding to go immediately. As he began to leave the room, he paused, and, on a second thought, grabbed his invisibility cloak and a couple potatoes.  
  
He left the common room without acknowledgment from any of the lingering Gryffindors. When he got out to the empty corridor, he threw the cloak over his shoulders. He walked through the hallways, passing several antsy students looking for something to do. When he reached the large castle doors, he took a quick glance around to make sure no one would notice, and then pushed them open. Blinking, he raised his hand to shield himself from the blinding sun.  
  
He began crossing the grounds at a brisk pace. He glanced around, unnerved at how empty his surroundings appeared.  
  
_It's so odd. Everything is just too...quiet._  
  
He reached Hagrid's hut and knocked loudly on the door. "Hagrid?" he called out, knocking again.  
  
Getting no response, he sighed and turned around. He did a quick survey of the grounds, looking for his large friends. With no success, he sat down outside Hagrid's door, waiting for him to return.  
  
_He can't be gone too long. I think he has a class sometime soon._  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Startled, Harry jumped up at the sound of the voice. He turned toward the Forbidden Forrest, searching for the location of the person.  
  
"No! Help!"  
  
Harry took off running.  
  
_I know that voice..._  
  
Once in the forest, he glanced around frantically, not sure what direction to go.  
  
"Help me!" the person called again.  
  
Harry turned right and continued running toward the voice. He came to a halt when he saw the phooka with its back to him. Draco stood before the creature, with his back pressed up against a tree. His eyes widened when he saw Harry.  
  
"Harry! Help!"  
  
The phooka snarled at Draco and took a few steps closer. A whimper escaped his throat as he tried to push himself farther into the tree.  
  
As Harry took a cautious step closer, a twig snapped under his foot. The phooka swung his head around and began growling at Harry. After a moment, it stopped and tilted its head, glaring at him.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the potatoes. He waved them in the air, drawing the animal's attention to his hand.  
  
"Look what I've got. You know you want them."  
  
He threw one of them so it landed near the phooka, but a few feet away from Draco. It turned its head toward the potato and then looked back at Harry.  
  
_Go to it. Please go to it,_ Harry thought, holding his breath. He let it out in a whoosh as the phooka trotted over to the potato. It sniffed it for a second and then began eating.  
  
"Harry!" Draco cried, as he began running towards him.  
  
The phooka raised his head and snarled at him. Draco halted his movement, and remained very still. The creature lowered his head and began eating again.  
  
"Draco, don't move."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Draco's face, if possible, had paled even more so than before. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, but instead took a few steps toward the phooka.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked in alarm.  
  
"Hey! You!" Harry called to the animal. It looked up at him as it finished its food.  
  
Harry raised his arm with the other potato. He waved his arm back and forth as the phooka followed the movement with its eyes.  
  
Harry turned and chucked the vegetable into the forest. The animal hesitated for a moment and then took off, running after it.  
  
Harry ran over and grabbed Draco's arm.  
  
"Hurry up!" he said as he took off running. Draco stumbled at the sudden movement, but quickly regained his balance.  
  
Harry didn't stop running until the two reached Hagrid's hut. He let go of Draco's arm and pounded on the door.  
  
"Hagrid! Hagrid! Damn it!" he cried, punching the door in frustration. "Ow!"  
  
"Um...he might be in the Great Hall. Breakfast just started a little while ago," Draco said quietly.  
  
"Come on," Harry called as he began running toward the castle. Draco struggled to keep up with him. They burst through the castle doors and ran straight for the Great Hall. As they entered the large room, many eyes turned in their direction.  
  
Harry stopped in front of the head table. Professor Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with Professor Sprout.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"It's the phooka," Harry said, as Draco jogged up to the table, panting. "It's in the woods. It almost attacked Draco."  
  
Dumbledore calmly turned to the blonde boy. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes...he...was going to..." Draco replied, gasping for breath. Dumbledore raised his hand to save Draco the trouble of finishing.  
  
"Minerva, please round up a few teachers, so we can catch this thing once and for all."  
  
"Yes Albus," Professor McGonagall said, placing her napkin on her plate. She began going down the row of teachers, stopping here and there to whisper in their ears.  
  
"Where was this?" Dumbledore asked turning back to the two students before him.  
  
"In the Forbidden Forest. Just a little bit behind Hagrid's hut. And a little to the right.  
  
"All right. We will try to go to it discretely. As discrete as one can be with an entire school watching, of course. Please wait here or in your common room for our arrival. I will need to speak to you both upon our return."  
  
With that, Professor Dumbledore turned and left the Great Hall, 10 teachers trailing behind him.  
  
"Do you want to go wait up in the common room?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that..." he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone is still down here. Nobody will say anything to you."  
  
"All right," Draco replied, a look of relief filling his face.  
  
They left the Great Hall with a few curious stares following them. They walked the halls in a comfortable silence.  
  
"Um, forget you heard this," Harry said to Draco as he told the Fat Lady the password. She let them in, while glancing oddly at Malfoy.  
  
"Are you kidding me? And miss out on torturing all the little Gryffindors while they sleep?" he answered with a smirk.  
  
Harry looked threateningly at Draco.  
  
"Calm down, I was only joking," he drawled. "You really need to learn how to lighten up."  
  
Harry walked over to the chair by the fire and sat down.  
  
Draco slowly walked over to the couch, while looking around the room. He sat down and looked at Harry, not sure of what to say. They sat like that for a moment before Harry broke the silence.  
  
"So you're talking to me again?"  
  
Draco smirked. "It would be fucked up of me not to, after you saved my life. Don't you think?"  
  
"Do you really think it would have killed you?" he asked, turning in his chair to face the other boy.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," he shrugged.  
  
"How come you weren't carrying any potatoes like everyone else?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a nonconformist. Never been one to follow the crowd," he replied with an air of indifference.  
  
Harry gave Draco a puzzled look. "Don't you even care that you were dangerously close to being attacked? Possibly killed?"  
  
Draco frowned. "I don't like to dwell on things. Thinking too much about things that have happened and can't be changed could be disastrous. It can make someone go crazy."  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself any more."  
  
Draco didn't answer. He stared into the empty fireplace with a blank expression.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I'll try," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Both boys jumped as they heard the portrait of the Fat Lady swing open. They turned to see Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville walk into the common room, talking loudly amongst themselves. When they saw the two, they froze, all looking uncomfortable.  
  
Ron frowned. "Come on," he muttered.  
  
"Ron," Harry called as the boys crossed towards the boys' dorm room.  
  
Ron's face remained blank, as if he didn't acknowledge hearing him. The other boys looked between the two best friends, but didn't say anything. As the four boys disappeared up the stairs, the portrait opened up again and Dumbledore entered, followed by Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry jumped up from his seat. "Did you catch it?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, we managed to restrain it, though it did put up quite a fight. We are now keeping it somewhere safe until somebody from the Sanctuary for Dangerous Animals can come and take it off our hands."  
  
"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. We appreciate you finding the phooka, but," Professor McGonagall chimed in, "I must ask you both what you were doing on the grounds. We asked you to stay in the castle and you blatantly disregarded our warning."  
  
"Oh. I was trying to find Hagrid."  
  
"What, Mr. Potter, was so important that it could not wait until breakfast or lunch?"  
  
"Well...I wanted to ask him about the phooka. I wanted to try to stop it," Harry stated, looking at his professor sheepishly.  
  
"Harry," Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he murmured.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you accompanied Harry on this adventure?" Professor Dumbledore asked, noting Draco's silence.  
  
"No. I was out there before him."  
  
"Well?" McGonagall asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know the Slytherin that was attacked? I asked him where he saw the phooka. He told me about a cave near Hagrid's hut. So I went looking for it."  
  
"Why would you two do such a foolish thing? Go looking for a dangerous creature? I should punish you both," McGonagall lectured.  
  
Both boys looked up in protest.  
  
"But, I won't. You each will receive 20 points to your houses for finding the phooka."  
  
"Thank you professor," Harry said gratefully.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them one last stern look and then turned and left the room.  
  
"I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day," Dumbledore said as he followed McGonagall out of the room.  
  
Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Why did you go looking for the phooka?"  
  
"I--" Draco stopped and looked down.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco frowned. "I wanted to be the hero for a change."  
  
Draco spun around and quickly left the common room, leaving Harry staring after him with a dumbfounded look on his face. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
**Secrets**

Chapter Nine

"Ron?" Harry asked his best friend cautiously, unsure whether he was angry or not.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ron answered without looking at him.  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville, all seeming slightly uncomfortable, were surrounding Ron's bed, looking between the two friends.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whatever could be the matter?" the redhead replied sarcastically. He looked up at Harry.  
  
"Look, Ron," Harry said, walking to the foot of Ron's bed, "Dumbledore told us to wait for him."  
  
"And there was nowhere else you could have gone?"  
  
"He said to wait in the common room," Harry mumbled, feeling guilty for lying. He had, in fact, been told he could wait in _a_ common room or in the Great Hall.  
  
Ron frowned. "Fine."  
  
Harry stared into his best friend's face for a moment. "Ron," he began, "why can't-"  
  
"He's your friend, not mine. It's not going to happen, Harry. Give it up."  
  
"All right," Harry said, sighing. He turned and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Ron called out, halting the boy's movements.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You up for a game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
Harry grinned and crossed back over to his best friend.  
  
"Sure. Prepare to lose."  
  
"What was that, Harry? You were going to beat me? Was that what you said?" Ron gloated.  
  
"Sure, rub it in," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"That's all right. I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. How about it?"  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"You're such a sore loser," Ron turned to the others. "All right, who wants to go up against me?"  
  
"I will," Dean replied, taking Harry's place on Ron's bed.  
  
Harry walked over to his own bed and sat down. He grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly jotted a note to Draco, asking him if he wanted to study later for potions.  
  
"See you in a bit," Harry said, leaving for the owlery to send his letter.  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong!" Draco exclaimed, a note of frustration entering his voice.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked, pulling a book toward himself to look closely at the writing. "I have all the ingredients listed."  
  
"Yes, but look," Draco said, pointing to Harry's parchment. "You said that you add the Scurvy-grass before the Sneezewort. And that's just the start of it. None of these are in the correct order."  
  
"What does it matter?" Harry grumbled. "They're all going to the same place anyway."  
  
Draco gave Harry an incredulous look, much like the look one would give a person if asked what the point of breathing was.  
  
"Harry, mixing up the ingredients can be detrimental to your health. It could cause-"  
  
"Hanging out with you is detrimental to my health," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Fine. See if I care. But don't come crying to me when you get yourself killed. All I was trying to do was help you out."  
  
Harry glanced at Draco and tilted his head, studying the other boy. After a moment he nodded his head as if coming to a conclusion.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, looking confused.  
  
"You remind me of someone."  
  
"Oh? And who might that be?"  
  
"You won't like it," Harry replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Just tell me, would you?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Hermione."  
  
"What?! That know-it-all?" he cried, jumping up from the couch.  
  
Harry coughed and just stared at Draco, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.  
  
"How dare you compare me to that filthy little mu-" Draco cut his rant off as soon as he noticed the other boy's expression harden.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered barely audibly as he sat back down.  
  
"I don't ever, ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth."  
  
Draco raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows.  
  
"Are _yo_u threatening me, Potter?"  
  
"Do you want to try me and find out?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well. Didn't think you had it in you to be a bad ass." He held out his hand, as if he was inspecting his nails. "You have, however, learned from the best. So I suppose that it shouldn't come as a shock."  
  
Harry frowned at him, and went back to studying the book in front of him. After a moment he glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye, giving him a sly look.  
  
"You're not very original, you know," he stated.  
  
Draco's head snapped up at the accusation.  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"I suppose I'm not surprised. This is you after all..." he continued, egging him on.  
  
"Would you just bloody tell me what you're talking about before I get really pissed off? You don't want to see me when I get angry."  
  
Harry gave Draco an amused glance.  
  
"Or what? You'll turn all mean and green on me?"  
  
Draco stared at him, genuinely confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Muggle thing."  
  
"Would you stop evading the question and tell me how I'm unoriginal?" Draco said, stomping his foot in the same manner as a five year old throwing a tantrum.  
  
"Aw, Malfoy, are you pouting?" Harry teased.  
  
"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Malfoys do not pout. Now answer the question before I curse you into next year, goddamnit!"  
  
"Pouting and whining? Not your best attributes. But if you must know," Harry continued, glad that looks could not in fact kill. "What you were about to say about Hermione. That is so old. I've heard you use that numerous times, yet you never tire of it. And that is why you are unoriginal."  
  
Draco was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Well...you're just jealous."  
  
Harry snorted, which caused him to fall into a fit of laughter. Draco sat back with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry could almost see the little storm cloud hovering over his head.  
  
"Of what? Your amazing insulting abilities?" For some reason this struck Harry as hilarious and he began rocking back and forth in his moment of hysteria.  
  
After a moment he glanced at Draco. He coughed a couple times, calming his laughter. He gave the other boy a falsely somber look.  
  
"Oh, would you quit brooding?"  
  
"I'm not brooding," Draco snapped.  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"At least I'm not giggling like a school girl."  
  
Harry instantly lost all traces of laughter.  
  
"I am NOT giggling!"  
  
"Oh? Don't like it when it's been turned against you?"  
  
Harry glared at Draco for spoiling his mood.  
  
"I thought I came over here to study for potions. Not that I need it."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm over it," Harry grumbled, pushing the books on the table away from him.  
  
"No wonder you're so horrible in potions," Draco said, watching a few books fall off the other end of the table.  
  
"I'm not _that_ bad. Snape is just out to get me," Harry mumbled. He crossed his arms across his chest, looking not too different from the way Draco looked only moments before.  
  
"Oh, don't even try to blame this on him."  
  
"Why not? Maybe if he was fair, I wouldn't hate that class so much."  
  
"Snape is completely fair," Draco ignored the look Harry was giving him, "I don't blame him for acknowledging the greatness of Slytherin students."  
  
"Snape? Fair?" Harry asked, disbelief filling his face.  
  
Draco grinned. "Well, so what if he lacks faith in the Gryffindors' potion brewing abilities? Can't say I blame him. You all _are_ Gryffindors, after all."  
  
"Hey! Hermione is one-"  
  
Draco cut Harry off with an arrogant wave of his hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was only joking. No need to get all pissy."  
  
Harry sat quietly for a moment, trying to decide if what he was about to say was going to aggravate Draco. Taking his chances, he cautiously began speaking.  
  
"You know, you're going to have to get used to my friends, right?"  
  
As expected, Draco's carefree mood drastically darkened.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Malf-"  
  
"Look, I don't like them and they're not my friends. That means I don't have to talk to them, look at them, or even acknowledge their existence. Just because we are now civil, doesn't mean I wish to be the same with them. Got it?"  
  
"And you'll never have to worry about seeing them in the Gryffindor common room," Harry muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You're right. How silly of me," Draco growled as he began gathering his books. Standing up, he began to cross to the portrait hole.  
  
"Draco-"  
  
The boy froze. Without turning around, he asked, "What did you just call me?"  
  
He turned to face Harry when he didn't get an answer. He found the other boy frowning, wondering the same thing.  
  
"I called you Draco. I mean, that is your name isn't it?" Harry replied lightly.  
  
Draco's eyebrows came together in a look of confusion.  
  
"Yes, well...you've never called me that before. Why did you?" he questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied honestly.  
  
"Don't. It's weird."  
  
Harry smirked. "I'll try not to."  
  
"Good," Draco said firmly, giving a quick nod. "Well, I've got to get back anyway."  
  
"All right," Harry stood up, looking unsure of whether to walk Draco out or say bye from there.  
  
He followed Draco to the portrait.  
  
"Well, see you later," Draco began walking down the hallway toward the other side of the castle.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," Harry muttered as he turned back to the common room and reclaimed his place on the couch.  
  
"Um, Harry?" Dean asked, appearing at the top of the stairs with Seamus and Neville behind him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, looking up.  
  
"Is Malfoy gone?"  
  
Harry nodded, wondering if they had been waiting for him to leave.  
  
"Could we talk?" Seamus asked as the three began walking downstairs.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, it's about Malfoy actually," Dean replied, sitting down on the couch across from him, the other two boys following his action.  
  
Harry sighed. "What about him?"  
  
None of them spoke for a moment. Seamus cleared his throat and broke the silence.  
  
"We think you shouldn't talk to him anymore," he said bluntly.  
  
"Oh really? And why, may I ask, is that?" Harry replied, his voice noticeably hardening.  
  
"He's bad news," Dean answered, not looking directly at his newly-angered friend.  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Harry, come on. I mean, he's Malfoy. And he's a Slytherin. One of the worst kinds, might I add. He hates all Gryffindors, remember? It's his mission in life to make us miserable."  
  
"Yes, and I'm still a boy who lives in a cupboard and knows nothing of the wizarding world," came Harry's sarcastic reply.  
  
Seamus frowned. "That's not the same. He-"  
  
"Yes it is!" Harry argued, jumping up. He clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. "People change. Why am I the only one that sees this?"  
  
"Not overnight, Harry."  
  
"Have you been keeping such a close eye on Malfoy that you know he went from being a jackass to how he is now in one day?" he threw at them.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then don't even try that," he growled, cutting off Dean's response.  
  
Seamus sighed, almost in defeat. "We just don't think he can be trusted."  
  
"You all feel like this?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"How about you, Neville? You haven't said a word. You feel like this too?"  
  
Neville gulped, looking as if he didn't know whether or not he should answer. Finally he mumbled his response.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, leaning closer.  
  
"Yes," he whimpered.  
  
_Coward,_ Harry thought.  
  
"Well, you want to know what I think?" Harry asked, though it didn't entirely sound like a question.  
  
The three boys stared at him with blank expressions, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I think that this is none of your business. It's mine. And I think you guys should stay the fuck out of it."  
  
"It _is_ our business," Seamus insisted.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You bring him in here. _Our_ common room. We have to see him all the time, so it _is_ our business. If you _have_ to hang out with him all the time, can't it be in _his_ common room?"  
  
Harry shook his head and smirked in disbelief.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Fuck you all. Bastards."  
  
Before any of them could say anything, Harry stormed out of the common room.  
  
Hours later, as Harry lay in his bed, he was still fuming over the day's events. Ever since his friends came up to him earlier, he'd found himself in a bad mood. He was snapping at everybody left and right. He even had one of the first year Gryffindors terrified of him now.  
  
_Who the hell do they think they are? It's not like Draco bothers them much anymore. For the most part, he just ignores them. Why can't they do the same? Damn them. They're going to hold the way he used to be against him. Can't they see he's changed?  
_  
"Is he awake?" Harry heard light whispering.  
  
"I'm not sure," Seamus replied, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, raising his voice slightly.  
  
_Should I answer? No, I think he's just trying to find out if I'm asleep for some reason.  
_  
"Harry?"  
  
"He's asleep," Dean said quietly.  
  
"Good. Come over here so I don't have to shout to you," Ron called lightly to the others.  
  
Harry listened to the other three boys shuffle around as they climbed out of their beds and went over to Ron's.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Ron asked the others.  
  
There was no heard response, so Harry took the silence as meaning one of them nodded.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Well, at first his attitude kind of frosted over. He seemed very calm, but very angry at the same time," Dean answered.  
  
"Yeah," Seamus threw in. "It was actually pretty scary. He was like a time bomb that we weren't sure was going to go off or not. And it did. And then he stormed off."  
  
"Ginny told me he was in a really bad mood after he talked to us. She tried speaking to him and he nearly bit her head off," Neville added. "I think he's really mad at us."  
  
_You better fucking believe I'm mad at you,_ Harry thought as he rolled over in an attempt to hear them better.  
  
"Shhh," Ron said. "Harry?"  
  
_Oh shit_  
  
"I think he's still asleep, but just to be on the safe side, we'll talk about this more tomorrow. Hopefully we can figure out what to do about this," Ron told the others.  
  
As the three boys returned to their beds, Harry mulled over what Ron said.  
  
_What to do about it? What is that supposed to mean? Are they going to try to sabotage out friendship? What the fuck is wrong with them? This sucks. I'm going to have to talk to Draco tomorrow. Find out what he thinks about this.  
_  
Harry sighed quietly and then closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he fell into a troubled sleep.


End file.
